New Metal
by Futurestories
Summary: Eggman has somehow produced metal versions of all the characters, but for some reason, they aren't trying to kill their counterparts, they're just confused, what happened to them? Underneath even the heaviest rust, new metal can always be found.
1. Prolouge

Before we start, I am totally aware that as a writer in total, I overuse Dialouge. If you're not sure what I'm talking about, go read some of my other stories, or head to fiction press and check out my story "Demons, Chimeras, and Alchemists" So this here is an apology for any and all over-use of dialogue.

Sonic stood in the Radical Highway Zone. The president had personally asked him to appear at the dedication, and Sonic just couldn't refuse. Sonic looked at his watch, 5 seconds until his appearance.

Sonic walked up to the stand and gave a speech, prepared by Tails, how the Radical Highway would help people get from Green Hill Zone to Water Palace Zone in just under an hour, a trip that would normally take at least 3 and a half. It included something about Oil Ocean Zone becoming the increasing sight of bombings, increasing gas prices, and the fact it could help economics.

He was walking around Green Hill Zone due to boredom, hoping to encounter long lost badniks. He turned around as he heard a sound similar to a mini jet engine. "Metal Sonic, I thought I destroyed you!" Sonic spin dashed said robot, who blocked the attack and stared at Sonic confused. "Who is Metal Sonic? Why is there a metal version of me?" Strangely enough, his voice was now much closer to Sonic's.

"Dude, I'm Sonic." "No you're not." "Yes I am." "You aren't." "I am." "Aren't." "Am." There childish argument continued until they both heard the sound of a Bi-Plane. They both screamed out. "Hey Tails." "Metal Sonic, why are you calling out to Tails you're supposed to be his enemy?" "What are you talking about?"

Tails noticed the situation and called out to Sonic, "Hey Sonic, I have something interesting for the both of you to see, meet me at the workshop." So they ran to the workshop, where they found Metal Knuckles and Tails Doll as well. Tails guided Metal Sonic to where those two were sitting and said, "Don't start fighting, I need to explain something, we just need to wait for some more people." The alternates agreed, so they sat and waited.

One half-hour later, the whole gang was gathered in Tails' workshop, and finally someone broke the silence. Unfortunately, it had to be Knuckles and Metal Knuckles at the exact same time, "So why the hell are we here again? Hey you shut up! No you shut up!" This was subsequent to a very angry Amy holding up her Piko Hammer threateningly. "Thank you Amy, but not everyone is here still."

After another 45 minutes, there were Metal copies of everyone, with the exclusion of Cream, who got a doll. Tails started to explain, "All right people! Here's what happened, Eggman" At this point everyone, even the metals, let out a loud sigh, "was apparently making more metals, in order to counteract every possible helper to Sonic, but the large amount of energy he didn't have short circuited the system halfway through, so now the metals have all our memories, believe they're us, and don't want to kill us. Any suggestions?"

Metal Shadow, dubbed Shadow Android, raised his hand, "So what're you saying, is that the more metallic/doll-like ones are creations that are supposed to kill our counterparts?" "Yep." "And that we are fully like our counterparts to the extent we believe we are them." "Yes." "Then I propose that the bots and dolls learn how to do what our counterparts do in case they are ever indisposed." "Excellent idea. Created by science, that side of the room, and created by nature over here."

They did as they were told, and Tails took a quick headcount to make sure everyone was here, "Shadow, what are you doing over there?" One of the Shadows flipped Tails off while the other pointed a gun at him. "You should have been more damn specific." The one with the gun came over to the Nature side.

Amy said, "So now we pair off with our counterparts?" "Yes" And so they did.

**See what I mean by over dialoguing it? Anyways this has pretty much any Sonic Character you could think of, excluding Omega, since no one would make a robot of a robot. Shadow doesn't count as a robot, because he's technically organic. Well next chapter, I'm thinking Amy and her Metal, then after that IDK. Well that's all for now.**


	2. Amy

So here we go, with Amy and her metal counterpart, and I'm putting in a special character for the SU fans. And btw, this may lean a bit toward Sonamy. Just a warning, it won't be here quick though. Btw did they ever find her? (Question for SU fans, because I haven't seen the whole series, or a movie about it if there is one.)

Amy left Tails's home after she had Metal Amy checked for weapons. Besides a copy of Amy's hammer, she was defenseless. Metal Amy spoke up, "So what are we doing?" "I was thinking of seeing how good you are with the cards." "You mean like poker?" "No, Tarot cards." "Alright, I guess I can try."

"You will soon meet a powerful figure who has long since been in hiding." "That sounds interesting, I wonder who." "You know, I could be wrong." "Nonsense, you read the cards perfectly, and they're right 98% of the time." "Maybe this is in the 2%" "Well, let's hope not."

Amy then took the robot to go shopping. "So then, what do you think of this dress?" "It looks nice on you." "Thanks." "So what do we do now?" "Catch a movie?" "Nah." "Go to the destruction zone to look for hammer upgrades?" "Now we're speaking the same language."

"Spikes, really?" "Hey, I only got a basic hammer, while you've upgraded yours countless times. I think Robotnik should have given me a better hammer." "Yeah I guess so."

They walked around the mall and decided to visit an electronics store. Then they heard a voice say, "I wonder how they're doing, is it to soon to allow them to find me. Surely not, there's been no recent attacks by Robotnik anywhere."

Amy walked up to the women, who turned out to be a purple hedgehog and said, "Excuse me ma'am, but you don't need to worry about Robotnik. My friend Sonic can deal with him no problem." "You know Sonic?" "Yeah, he's pretty much my best male friend." "Oh, are you his girlfriend?" "He hasn't shown interest in me yet." "Well what about his brother? Surely Manic does?" "Sonic has a brother, named Manic?" "Yes, and a sister named Sonia." "How do you know?" "Get all three and I'll explain."


End file.
